Old friends
by Nicojer
Summary: The butcher, Nebuchadnezzar, has returned to the much mortal realm of Remnant, where he meets Salem, one of the members in a once old circle of friends.


**Salem x OC! I don't know why... I guess I just felt the need to write this down.**

Salem sighed, as she looked around the dark tower she resides in, it was one of many actually, her sharp tendrils flickered about, anyways, today seemed much odder than other days, instead of simply lounging around, thinking of strategies that could finally knock a few pegs off and out of those pesky humans and fauna.

But no, instead she meets _Nebuchadnezzar_. Salem and Nebuchadnezzar were not really what Remnants would call _friends_ , especially since there is not much of an actual interaction between the two, let alone friends. Although Salem can and has considered him a possible ally, after all he isn't a friend of her foes.

Nebuchadnezzar stood there, he was a tall figure, standing a head taller than Salem, his skin was chalk white, a white whiter than Salem's own skin, but he had no red veins or black colors across him. His hair was really long and tied into accented braids which all ended with a hair piece shaped like the tip of Salem's tendrils, his hair was long and as red as the cloak of the last silvery eyed warrior, if not redder. His eyes were also red in color, with the lack of present pupils. His body was that of an olympian's, a peak of physique indeed, he wore these trouser looking grabs on his lower half, but almost nothing for his upper half. He didn't have anything for his feet or his face either.

Salem had to admit, she couldn't stop staring at him, he wasn't like that beefcake of an oaf, _Enkidou_ , who was like Salem, except was male and had faunus instead of grimm. Enkidou was extremely muscly, far superior to what humans and fauna called _bodybuilders_. Although Nebuchadnezzar did look like one of the aforementioned considerations, he didn't take it over the top. Anyways, Nebuchadnezzar was there, in front of Salem, his arms crossed as he looked at Salem, their red eyes staring into each other, not faltering one bit. Salem didn't waver at the sight of him, why would she?

"So, what is your business with me, Nebuchadnezzar?" asks the queen, as she walks to the large window, to see her wonderful world of dark bony plated creatures. Nebuchadnezzar looked at the dark woman, "I came here for the sake of asking, you lied to MacBeth, didn't you?"

Salem immediately turned around, furious at Nebuchadnezzar's accusation, she fires her tendril at him, headed straight for his forehead, however, once it connected, her tendril broke off and Salem screams in pain. Nebuchadnezzar's skin was thick, and durable, he was an invulnerable being. He walks to the queen of grimm.

"did you, or did you not? You knew MacBeth was going to become the representative of humans back when you, Enkidou, him, I and all the others were just mere children in the temple of the gods and of the dust" says Nebuchadnezzar, as he looks at the growling beowolves, the wolves suddenly cowering in fear at his glances. He has injured their goddess, and has made a serious impression.

"No, I did not.. He died on his own, I only told him that he would be king of Atlas, I didn't know he would take it so seriously, I didn't pay much attention to his ambitious attitude..." says Salem, defending herself. Nebuchadnezzar picked up her injured tendril with his right hand, Salem hisses in pain.

"Really? You knew MacBeth would be a thorn in your side, you knew this well, but you didn't want to kill him, not you yourself doing the deed anyways, you had to make it seem as if he brought this on himself.. so you made a fake propechy where he would be king.. Next thing you know, at 19 years of age he became a general of the third atlesian king, and at 22 he got promoted to Thane, before eventually assassinating the king due to him still believing in your fake prophecy" Nebuchadnezzar said all that calmly, as he heals her tendril, the pain of breaking it washed away, or being washed away, as Salem sighs.

"fine, yes, I did give him a fake prophecy, I want this world for myself, My plans had lead to the end of Enkidou and MacBeth, now what else do you want?" asks Salem, with a growl, Nebuchadnezzar smirks as he drops her tendril down, and a cloak of fire appears around him.

"Nothing else really, I just wanted to see if there were still any of us actually alive" says Nebuchadnezzar, as a firey circle appears around him, he was about to port out of here.

"Hmph, a bit petty if you ask me, I'm the one who's at a dead end right now, amongst all of us" says Salem, crossing her arms. Nebuchadnezzar raises an eyebrow as the circle dissipates into the air, not a mark left, he walked to her, touching her right cheek with his right hand, "Ha, perhaps so, I'm going to take a guess Salem, you're **_lonely_** , aren't you?"

Salem's eyes widen up as she look at Nebuchadnezzar, "what do you mean by that!?" She pushes him a small tiny distance, their faces were really close earlier.

"You want someone in your life, think about it.. before MacBeth died he had someone in his life, during that time you were escalating your plot further, Rhiannon found someone to fill her heart after Everyman had ran off somewhere across the stars, Enkidou needed no partner in life, since he was always so meterialistic with things and thus had no commitment, but look at you, despite all these creatures you make.. you want someone to... appreciate you" Nebuchadnezzar teases her, "you want to give affection a chance, you pushed love away at a young age and now it's come back at a stronger degree.."

"Don't you dare say-"

"You want **Malleus** back, don't you?" Nebuchadnezzar had cut Salem off with his words, the sound of his name sent shivers down Salem's spine.

When Salem was younger, there was one person in general who saw the world the same as she did, they were really close, and they had such a romantic relationship...

That all ended however when that person no longer listened to her and wanted things his way, his direction was headed towards another path, he started to listen to the so called **_Grand Inquisitor_** , and suddenly things began to grow much more off between them, until one day Malleus called it quits. It's so much like some sort of millenial teen story.

She grew to become a much more fierce and loveless person in the end, but now she's here, where her fury lead her, and it's been some time since she has calmed. For once, she listens to another's reason.

"no, I don't want him back in my life, although I am feeling quite lonely.." says Salem, as she touches Nebuchadnezzar's chin.


End file.
